


17 (Months) Again

by masterminor



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidents, Baby Kurt, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Wetting, babying, daddy Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterminor/pseuds/masterminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can't take care of himself... But what if Blaine can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining (A Very Good Place To Start!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new. I'm a rookie so go easy on me. I just randomly came up with this. I own nothing except my ideas.

Kurt Hummel stalked on through the kitchen, he wasn't going to eat but now that he thought about it, when HAD he last eaten? "it couldn't have been more then 5 hours, I'm not even hungry" He thought to himself. He passed on through going straight to his office and working on his new line of clothes. "The Green Line" he thought as he continued working and inwardly praising himself on his work while patronizing himself as well. He worked so focused he never heard his boyfriend come in the front door a couple hours later.

Blaine smiled hopefully and searched for his boyfriend around the house, calling out to him and looking for any sign, even just a note or something. He sighed as he finally deduced the only place Kurt could be. "Working" Blaine sighed heavily, going to try the door and not the least bit surprised to find it locked. With another sigh and shake in disbelief of his head he went to make dinner for himself and Kurt in hopes to be joined by his boyfriend at some point.

He soon finished cooking the spaghetti and put it on two plates, as they cooled Blaine went to knock on the door in hopes to break the spell work held over Kurt. He gave up after a few minutes of knocking and calling, residing to eat his meal and put Kurt's in the refrigerator. He thought about trying to get Kurt before bed but decided it was hopeless, he brushed his teeth and went to shower, beyond hope that the sound of the water would stir Kurt from his trance, which of course it didn't. Once dry and dressed for bed Blaine climbed into bed for the night.

Kurt woke with a start. It was very dark and for a second he didn't know where he was. Then his eyes adjusted a little to the light, or lack thereof. "I must have fallen asleep working" he reasoned with himself before frowning guiltily a little. "Poor Blaine spent all afternoon alone and he warned me about doing this. He is going to hate me." he whispered to himself. Kurt slowly rose from his chair, cracking the unused muscles in his back and muscles in his arms and feeling the relief before quietly exiting the room. He went down to the bathroom and ran a bath as silently as he could. He quickly stripped off his clothes and got in the warm water. He sighed and made a mental note to eat a big breakfast tomorrow before work.

Blaine woke the next day, earlier then usual but he always did that on his days off, almost like his body did so automatically for the purpose of savoring the relaxation of lazing the day away. The sun was just peaking over the horizon of the window, leaving the sky in a pink and gold color dance. He smiled and went to the bathroom for a shower. But upon opening the door the smile was immediately gone and all thoughts of any sort of hygienic practice was abandoned as he ran over to his deeply pruned boyfriend fast asleep in near icy bath water, presumably all night. He was relieved to find that Kurt had not gone under water in his sleep, but surprised given Kurt's history as a restless sleeper. He quickly checked for a pulse, glad to find a decent rate. He quickly and carefully removed Kurt from the water and dried him as gently but as much as possible before dressing him in his warmest pajamas. Once dressed in the admittedly cute onsie Kurt designed himself from magenta fabric, Blaine tucked in the sleeping boy and took his temperature via an ear thermometer.

Relieved to find him normal temperature, Blaine really saw no immediate need to rush his boyfriend to the nearest hospital. But he had to do SOMETHING. But the question he could not answer; was what?

Blaine decided to research on his laptop what to do about taking care to make sure Kurt never does this again. In his search he ended up as he expected on what he could only describe as the weird side of the internet and came across a truly weird and borderline freakish, yet intriguing term. "Infantilism" Blaine whispered to himself. After some thinking he decided "perfect." Now all he had to do was get the necessary items and call his work to arrange working from home from then on out.

Blaine made quick work of getting his boss to agree that he work from home-his boss being none other then David Karofsky was happy to allow this for the sake of Kurt- Blaine wondered why he needed an office in the first place being an advertisement producer. With a friendly goodbye and a few worried questions Blaine hung up the phone after Dave offered quite generously to help anytime. Dave felt as though he still owed Kurt from his horrible actions of bullying so long ago.

Blaine smiled and accepted, knowing he may need it. He invited him for dinner in a week's time to see the progress for himself-to which Dave accepted- Blaine then hung up and immediately went about ordering online what he didn't think he would find in a store. He bought a play pen that was redesigned to contain an adult and hold an adult's weight, an adult sized crib and separate bed rails for nighttime, an adult sized highchair, and a pacifier that was designed specifically for the mouth of an adult with teeth. Once he couldn't think of anything else he clicked the One Day Rush checkbox and decided to wake Kurt to eat.

Kurt woke confused and hungry, he blushed as he slowly remembered last night as he stammered an apology to Blaine as well as an assurance that he was feeling fine, just a bit hungry. Though that was horrifically understated, which Blaine knew. Blaine picked Kurt up with ease-he was so light- and carried him to the kitchen, sitting him in a chair. Blaine quickly reheated the spaghetti using a glass of water in the microwave with it to keep the spaghetti from drying out, he knew Kurt would hate if it did. Once ready Blaine removed the spaghetti from the microwave, dumping out the water and serving the spaghetti to Kurt.

Blaine decided to start Kurt's "therapy" was all he could think to call it at the moment, right away. He got out a fork and wrapped some spaghetti around it before offering it to Kurt. Kurt found this strange but chalked it up as one of Blaine's smaller slightly unorthodox romantic gestures and accepted the bite. He assumed this would only go on for two or three bites and he would be given the fork to eat like the adult he was. He was wrong. Blaine kept feeding it to him, he even started cooing to him and making airplane noises, Kurt had enough, he was an adult!

"Blaine I can feed myself you know" Kurt said, refusing the bite of spaghetti offered to him.

Blaine smiled "don't be upsetti, eat some spaghetti" he said in his best Italian accent. This made Kurt giggle a little. "Just let me take care of you, please?" Blaine asked with his cutest puppy dog begging face.

Kurt never could resist that face and now was is no exception, he hesitantly opened his mouth to be feed, much to Blaine's pleasure as he proceeded to feed him with no more arguments until the spaghetti was gone.

Blaine smiled "good boy" he praised as he washed the dirty plate and fork. Kurt blushed at the comment, feeling a pleasant warm rush spread through his chest at the praise. 

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily, standing and walking toward his office. Blaine caught his hand before ha got far "no no, to bed with you" he said sweetly as he carried his boyfriend back to their bed. Kurt wanted to protest but was asleep halfway to the bedroom.

Blaine smiled and laid the boy into the bed, tucking him in. Once Kurt was settled he grabbed the keys to his Prius and went out to the car, jumping inside and driving off to retrieve the rest of the needed items for Kurt...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine puts his plan in motion!

Blaine Anderson couldn't stop thinking how much this plan of his was NOT going to sit well with his boyfriend, but he was going to do it anyway. He pulled to a stop in front of the Target where he would get the rest of his need items to put his plan of babying Kurt into action.

"Bottles, diapers, wipes, diaper cream, pull ups, blocks, other random toys, a teddy bear..." Blaine listed off in his head as he picked up the items. He quickly paid for them without any nosey questions from the cashier and went back to his car. As he put the items in the trunk he wondered how he was going to get the items in the house without waking Kurt. Or how to set up the items he ordered when they got there the following day. Or where to put them for that matter.

Blaine soon was on the road with these same thoughts in his mind. But as he pulled up to the house he found Kurt's car was gone and a note on the door. "My dearest Blaine" he read to himself. "My dad called for help in the shop I'll be back in one or two weeks. You know how busy it gets, Love, Kurt AKA Yours" 

Blaine smiled at the romanticism of the note and brought the items from the store in the house. He sighed in relief, now he could put his plan together. He made lunch for himself, really he reheated more spaghetti from the previous evening. As he ate he decided he would need help with set up. So upon finishing his meal he called Dave again for assistance, to which was happily offered. Blaine went about his day afterwards, cleaning up at random. He decided he would do his work from Kurt's office and set up the playpen there so he could watch Kurt while he worked. The highchair would obviously go in the kitchen, and he would put the bedrails and separate crib away for now, deciding they would just sleep together as usual for now.

Several hours later the house was clean and Blaine had eaten his dinner of chicken salad. Blaine quickly showered and got ready for bed, anxiously awaiting for tomorrow.

Blaine woke groggily to the sound of his alarm and shut it off swiftly. He then got out of bed, doing a few stretches and going about his daily morning routine. Once showered and dressed he made himself some eggs and toast with orange juice to drink and ate slowly. Once finished with his breakfast he went down to Kurt's- er his office now and set to work.

Three hours later he heard the doorbell just as he finished the design for the new children's toothpaste advertising billboard on the highway. Blaine got up after taking a few seconds to save his work and answered the door. Dave smiled warmly on the other side, holding a stuffed dragon that resembled Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon and Thomas the Train bed sheets (rubber of course in case of nighttime accidents.)

Blaine greeted him warmly and stepped aside to allow him entrance. "Thanks for coming all this way to help Dave, and Kurt will love these."

Dave smiled and handed him the gifted items. "It's no trouble at all."

Thus with formalities out of the way, they set to work. First assembling the crib in a spare, unused room for when needed. But by the time they had finished that it was dark. So Dave set home and promised to return the following day and as repeatedly as necessary to complete the project. A promise he kept, it became a routine. Every day Blaine would get ready, work in his office until Dave arrived, and Dave would help set up for the baby until it was time for him to take his leave for his own home.

This went on for several days until finally the last piece was set up.

"Phew finally, would you like some lunch? I can make Alfredo noodles." Blaine offered, to which Dave nodded gratefully. Blaine smiled and entered the kitchen, quickly preparing the meal (it really was no difficult thing) and serving it on two separate plates, offering one to Dave which he accepted.

"mmnm, this is delicious, Blaine. Why are you not a chef?" Dave joked as he ate.

Blaine laughed a little. "well it's a good thing I'm not, if I were it would be a whole lot harder to work from home and take care of my little boy."

Blaine and Dave carried on talking and lightly joking as they ate until their lunches were eaten and in their stomachs. Dave then stood and bid Blaine goodbye as he left for his house, with the invitation from Blaine to return once Kurt had settled into being a little boy. Once Dave had gone, Blaine took to cleaning up for when Kurt returned the following day as said in an email from Kurt received a few hours earlier. Once any mess had been cleaned up Blaine made himself some creamy broccoli soup for dinner. He ate it heartily and savored it. Once done he washed the used dishes and utensils before having a quick shower, dressing in warm and comfy pajamas, and going to bed for the night, excitedly awaiting the morning when he would take care of Kurt, his Kurt, his boy...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can read a summary you can read a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the things that are my ideas. I'm also accepting (appropriate) requests from the readers. Now I am also writing this little puppy early in the morning so there may be crazy stuff.

Blaine woke up before the alarm he was so excited. He quickly got ready and made breakfast for his love's return. Soon, but not soon enough there were blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs on two plates. Just as he set the Mrs. Butterworths on the center of the table he heard the doorbell and all but ran to answer it.

Kurt opened the door and promptly embraced the man he loved, missing his loving arms the previous two weeks. After a few minutes they reluctantly released each other, Kurt resisting the urge to hug him again. He straightened his outfit and picked up the forgotten carry-on which was dropped to the floor in the midst of their ever cliche romantic embrace.

Blaine thanked his luck that Kurt hadn't moved to the kitchen to find the adult sized highchair waiting for him with his breakfast as Kurt set his bag on the couch and sat down, Blaine knew from the look on his face that he was going to hear all about his time back in Lima, most likely eventually involving a fallout with Finn's gravestone. He knew that when Kurt visited home he almost always went to his stepbrother's grave-site to cry, plead for him to rise from the earth alive and well, or talk to him as if he were alive and could hear him while making up answers to what he might respond with. Oddly enough Blaine concluded that Finn may have supported Blaine's taking care of Kurt tactics so long as it was for his own good, as much of a doofus as he started out to be he really cared about Kurt, no matter what the cocky football dork may have said. Maybe he could use that...

"... and then Dad dragged me away from him! I almost own the argument that time, Blaine!" Kurt huffed.

Blaine bit back a giggle, Kurt really did resemble a child when he pouted. "Um, Kurt I need to tell you something..."

"Oh my god you're breaking up with me!" Kurt panicked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, every time he starts his sentence with those words... "No Kurt, I am doing no such thing." 

Kurt slowly calmed down hearing this "sorry. Please continue."

Blaine swallowed hard "from now on you're my baby, Kurt, my little boy. I'm going to put you in diapers and you have to use them, I'm going to feed, bathe, and change your diaper like one would a real infant, whether or not you approve. It is for your own well-being and safety.


	4. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes his new life surprisingly well...

To say Kurt was stunned was an understatement, he was sure he hadn't heard Blaine right. "Blaine, what are you going on about? I am not a baby!" Kurt demanded, stamping his foot, in contrary to his point.

Blaine stood his ground firmly "You work yourself to death on a daily, Kurt. You clearly cannot handle taking care of yourself. And I love you, that's why I will. I'm going to take such good care of you baby boy." He ended in a hushed tone reserved for young children. He picked Kurt up with a smiled, Kurt did not fight back for fear of hurting Blaine or himself if dropped.

Blaine took the lack of fight as a good sign as he strapped Kurt into the highchair for the breakfast he prepared. Now was the hard part, getting Kurt to eat it. It was not going to be simple for multiple reasons, Kurt may not have a problem being fed, but it was about the carbs of the food. Kurt was an unhealthy health freak. Meaning that he would not take easily to carbs or sugar. But Blaine had to try to make him. Kurt was going to wither himself away at this rate.

Blaine picked up the fork and put on some pancake, feeding Kurt slowly as he also ate his own food. Kurt wasn't fighting him still, maybe that tantrum earlier was what he needed to come to terms. If so, Blaine would let it go without a time out in the time out chair. A simple red chair with the words "Time Out" written in yellow letters stored away in a closet. Blaine didn't have it out because he was sure that after a few hiccups that Kurt would be a perfect angel.

After feeding him, he burped Kurt. Still no fight. What was Kurt planning...

Oh Kurty had a plan alright, "I'm going to go along with this, he'll get sick of it eventually, especially when he sees me naked." Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine thought it best to diaper the boy in his arms sooner rather than later to avoid any accidents that may occur without one. He got him diapered with no trouble, which was odd but delightful. He got special fashionable designs on them to match the new clothes he got for him. Only the best for his little boy.

Kurt smiled, at Blaine, he did at least consider his looks, how thoughtful. Not that he liked it, because he doesn't, you. It was just... nice.

Blaine sat him down on the bed after he was changed "I'm not going to make you use this for number 2, I don't know how you would feel about it, nor how I would. So for now it's off the table, but if you misbehave too badly I may have to put it on the metaphorical table. Deal?" Blaine clarified.

Kurt nodded, not speaking as babies didn't talk. He was fully going to play this part. If Blaine wanted to mess with him, he was going to have to take all that comes with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Kurt have to do a 2 as some sort of punishment after a while? What should happen to get Kurt into headspace. Let me know!


End file.
